moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Compakt-665
The COMPAKT-665 is an Assault Rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Campaign This gun does not appear in the campaign due to being released as DLC in an update. Multiplayer This rifle is the most expensive primary rifle, costing 120,000 coins and 96,000 credits on android devices. Having the small appearance of a miniature assault rifle and a slightly bigger version of a submachine gun, its light movement speed, good handling/mobility, topped with its deathly rate of fire makes the Compakt-665 to be a force to be reckoned with. The Compakt-665 has an overall well-balanced distribution between stats with moderate damage output. However, with a fast rate of fire, it is believed that the damage output is actually marginally higher... The compakt-665 performs best for short-mid range combat, while having a significant disadvantage at medium-long range. A player may notice that while this rifle is in ironsight, the speed of viewing "looking around" does not slow down unlike many other primary assault rifles, making precision aiming extremely difficult and near impossible for long ranged distances. The good handling of the weapon topped with a good mobility stat allows an even spread during motion, and its fast rate of fire makes the Compakt-665 a highly favourable hip-fire weapon. The Compakt-665 is used strategically by highly experienced players who are able to strafe from left to right while suppressing fire on an enemy to make use of its mobility and handling stats, while evading some of the enemy's fire. Although it has good handling stats, the recoil and spread of the crosshairs will get very high quickly if continuously spammed, so recoil control is highly recommended for best precision. This is by no means a careless spray and pray weapon. Despite the promising overall distribution of the Compakt-665, it's user-difficulty rating is medium for average-experienced players, while being difficult for beginners, mostly because of its extremely poor range, ironsight accuracy, and recoil spread if recoil control is not undertaken. The Compakt-665 falls under the "strategic" way of playing, and it is by no means a noob weapon. Extra Information: There have been many negative claims towards the Compakt-665 with many "Over-Powered" remarks, due to its high handling/mobility along with its rate of fire. Many have complained that the rifle is too powerful. The gun does require strategic gamestyle to be executed effectively in delivering kills, but failing to play strategically does result in noticably less kills in which ranting players fail to notice. Lets not forget that the Compakt-665 is currently the most expensive purchasable primary rifle, and the quality and reward of gameplay used with this rifle should compliment the significant high price of the weapon. Since the release date of the Compakt-665, the rifle's popularity has picked up very quickly, as its high price and balanced stat distribution had lead to the rumour of its "best" potential. It was deemed to be the most "overused" rifle to the higher ranked players who could afford it, used by many extremely experienced players in the MC4 leaderboard. Currently, the popularity in terms of use has slowly gone down as the Charbtek-28 began claiming recognition to be a worthy rifle that is cheaper, and yet has the potential to match the Compakt-665. The second most expensive primary weapon is the Charbtek-28 which also has a title for being a severely overpowered gun, considering its price (below the Compakt-665) of 80,000 credits Gallery Compakt-665_FPS.png|First-Person perspective of the Compakt-665. Compakt-665.png Attachments This gun has no exclusive attachments. It made the Buffer Tube not exclusive to the UFIA PSD-2. Trivia *This gun is the most expensive weapon, costing 120,000 credits. *This is one of two weapons added in an update; the other weapon being the Tygr X3 submachine gun. *Most of this guns components is recycled. *The reload sound is that of a KR-200 and a UFIA PSD-2 combined. *The firing sound is that of a KR-200. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Weapons